


Texts At 03:00a.m. In The Morning: A Bad Idea.

by TheDarkestMindWithin



Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animated GIFs, Complete, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talking Hannibal Lecter, Embedded Images, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Kink, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, NSFW Art, One Shot, Phone Sex, Sexting, Slight feminization, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestMindWithin/pseuds/TheDarkestMindWithin
Summary: Warning: Contains NSFW Images.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Kinktober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 156





	Texts At 03:00a.m. In The Morning: A Bad Idea.

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ IN PUBLIC!  
> This fic contains NSFW gifs/images so please read at your own discretion.
> 
> Kinktober Prompt: Masturbation.
> 
> Pairing: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter.
> 
> Without Beta.

* * *

' _I can't stop thinking of your_ \- '

Will deletes the words before he's even finished saying them in his head, he can't say that. He can't send him something so clichè.

' _What are you doing right now? - ? '_

It doesn't sound any better. He shakes his head and curses as he throws his phone down on the seat besides him and falls back against the back of the sofa. Groaning as he rubs his hands over his hardening cock in despair. "Why did this have to be so fucking hard?" He growls, squeezing the base of his cock as if it will help him. He curses the man the text is intended for. Curses him for being so... _Him!_ For being impossible to send even the simplest of texts to. _Let alone sexts!_ It's a near impossible task.

He huffs and picks his phone back up, begins typing again and stops. Scrolling back up their chat with a sulky huffy to rewatch the video that had started all of his turmoil. Started the despair. A simple video, a few seconds at the most, filtered into black and white, taken in his bathroom, Will recognises, as he gets ready for bed. Hannibal had muted it to better taunt Will over what he might be missing. He'd also decided to keep his cock in a pair of briefs that Will could recognise as his own pair left at Hannibal's for when he stayed overnight, Hannibal furthers his plans by remaining in a grey old shirt that looks as if it's seen better days. Not that Will cares when the point of the video is to watch Hannibal play with himself. And play with himself he does.

Will grunts and bucks into his hand again as he watches the looped video, how could Hannibal do this to him?! He thinks with an extra pinch of despair as he silently wishes Hannibal had discarded the items of clothing before he sent the video to him. But that would have been significantly less arousing for the both of them if Will had been allowed to see all of Hannibal in all of his glory.

**'Will?'**

The ping of the newest text sends another stab of frustration through the Profiler as he clicks on the newest message and is taken back down the most recent text. As Will is trying to figure out what on earth he could text in response to Hannibal's video and their brief exchange of suggestive little phrases, Hannibal sends a second video. Worst than the last. _SO much worst._ It's black and white just like the last one. Looped just like the last one, but it isn't muted like the last one. No. Instead of the sanctuary of silence Will is instead plundged into the tinny sounds of Hannibal Lecter's moaning as he masturbates on the sofa in his living-room.

 ** _"Wish you were here!"_** He groans, sinking the fleshlight, Will had no knowledge that Hannibal owned, down onto his more than considerable cock. _**"God, Will! Wish I was sinking into your pussy!"**_ The video loops and Will is almost lost the the arousal that burns through him, moaning as he grips at his own cock through his trousers. How the hell was he meant to respond?! He watches the video for what feels like hours, taking in every detail of it. The matching friendship bracelet Abigail had gifted the two of them still adorning his wrist, the fucking F.P. Journe watch on his other wrist. Will was loosing his grip on himself as he clicked replay and watched the video again.

Savouring the crack in Hannibal's voice when he presses the toy down on his cock. Will rubs his own cock through his trousers as he types back his reply with shaky fingers.

_'Show me more.'_

He doubts himself the second he has sent the text. Fears that he has sent the wrong reply, that he should have complimented Hannibal or at least made acknowledgement to his appreciation - His worrying is interrupted with the alert of a new text. From Hannibal. Will's heart pounds in his chest as he sees the new video he'd been sent. He's moved from his living-room now, Will recognises the room as being his bedroom. The sight of his thighs against the bed sheets making Will buck up into his hand against, rocking his still clothed cock against the heel of his hand in the hopes of staving off his orgasm. Will watches the video again. Moaning as he watches Hannibal's thighs work to move his body, the tension in his back and the squeeze of his balls against the fleshlight.

Will can't take it anymore. Gasping as he finally reaches his hand within the confines of his trousers and begins tugging at his oversensitive cock. His hand shakes as he presses the ring icon over the chat, bringing the device to his ear as he gasps through the first tremor of his building orgasm. Hannibal picks up after the first ring, his voice ragged and rough down the speaker of Will's phone. _ **"Are you close?"**_ He asks, accent heavy as it always is when he is nearing his completion. Will whines, unable to form the word _'yes'_ with his tongue so knotted from the building pleasure in his cock. **_"Did you like my little show, sweet boy? Hmm? Are you playing with yourself right now?"_ **Hannibal asks, a chocked edge to his voice as Will can hear the mattress of the older man's bed moving beneath him, he was still using the fleshlight. Will whimpers and moans at the fresh images that fill his head. **_"Be vocal for me, Will. I want to hear you say it."_ **Hannibal says, still managing to be so put together in comparison to Will, who lets out a string of strangled cusses before he finally gets a half formed _'yes'_ out for Hannibal to hear. "Good boy." He says firmly, the words dragging on into a deep groan.

 _ **"Will you come for me, my sweet boy?"**_ Hannibal asks, the sound of his balls slapping against the fleshlight growing louder as seconds tick by. Will whimpering and nodding his head vigorously as he squeezes his leaking cockhead before moving up and down his shaft again. ** _"Use your words."_ **Hannibal says, the edge to his voice making Will's heart stutter and his cock twitch towards the cliff edge of his completion. _"Yes!"_ He hisses, lip caught between his teeth as he throws his head back and lets out a stream of moaning cusses of ecstasy as he finally cums, staining his hand and the insides of his boxers and trousers with sticky strokes of cum.

 ** _"Good boy! Such a good boy!"_ **Hannibal says down the phone, grunting as he cums quickly after Will, earning whimpers of encouragement from the younger man as he does. _**"Are you a mess for me, my love?"** _Hannibal asks panting as groaning as he tugs his cock through the twitching aftershocks of his orgasm, Will a mess of jelly limps and cum stained clothes on his couch as he hums around his still hammering pulse down the phone to Hannibal. _"Mmm, I'm gonna need new jeans."_ Will says, remorseless as Hannibal laughs. _**"I'll replace any collateral damage I may have caused this evening."**_ Hannibal promises. _"Well, in that case, I might have to ruin a few pairs of panties."_ He teases down the phone, savouring the almost pained groan Hannibal responds to his words with. _ **"You tease me too much, mon chéri,"**_ Hannibal says darkly down the phone, making Will grin, unapologetic. _"Will I see you in the morning?"_ He asks, licking his lips. _"Do you wish to?"_

 _"Yes."_ Hannibal laughs softly down the phone, Will can picture the sort even if he could not see. _ **"Then you will see me in the morning."** _Hannibal promises dutifully, making Will grin. _"Goodnight, Hannibal."_ He sighs down the phone. _**"Goodnight, Will. My love, my mon chéri."**_ He returns.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any images/gifs used.


End file.
